Decisions and Dangers
by Felidae
Summary: Bulma has broken up with Yamcha and is now dating Adrian. Bulma checks too late that Mr Nice Guy is not what he seems to be and gets in serious danger...! And yes, Vegeta is in it too! Slightly B/V alert! *COMPLETE*
1. A New Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: Yo peeps, this is my first fic so please be lenient. R & R please!

**Decisions and Dangers**

"Sometimes, everything feels so wrong. I'm feeling so all alone inside." Bulma said her Mother. Today, it was exactly one month ago, that she had broken up with Yamcha. "Oh dear, don't worry. You will find a new man soon, I promise!"

Yeah, her always positive Mum, but she kinda didn't want a new relationship after what happened to her last. Yamcha's cheating had really given her the rest. She always wanted to marry that guy, damn, why must he be so, ... so stupid!

"I have a great idea, why don't you go on a date with, how was his name, yeah, Adrain! He is such a nice boy, you know!" Mrs Briefs cheered happily. Adrian was the manager of a partner-company of Capsule Corp. He often worked with Bulma about some new selling strategies. She sure liked him and she thought he was nice but although that doesn't mean she had to date him, right? "But mum, we work together! And actually, I don't really want a new boyfriend right n.." "Hush dear, this would make you happy again. I don't want you to be sad all the time. Why don't you call him right now?" "MUM, I SAID NO! Promise me that you won't do anything about that, k?" "Sure Bulma, sure. I won't" Mrs Briefs said but there was something in the expression of her face that told Bulma that her Mother wasn't serious.

***

_RING RING_ "I pick up!" Bulma shouted to no one particular and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Bulma? Hi, this is Adrian! How are you?" 

'Mum I'm gonna kill you!!!' Bulma thought frustrated. But why was she so mad. It really wouldn't be bad news if she would find a new man and be happy again. "Hey Adrian, I'm fine, what's up, why do you call?" "Oh, I heard that you are really down at the moment so I thought I should cheer you up a bit. So I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me to a dinner party from my company today?" "Aw, thank you, I'd love to! When is the party?" "Oh, I'll pick you up at 8. Is that ok?" "Sure, ok, see you then" "See you, bye!"

Suddenly, Mrs Briefs appeared behind Bulma and said "Oh hun I'm so happy for you!" Bulma jumped and turned around wide-eyed. "Mum, did you eavesdrop me?!" "Aww com'on, I'm you're Mother! I'm supposed to do that right?" She grinned happily and continued "So, what are you going to wear tonight?"

***

"WOMAN, WHERE IS MY FOOD!!!" Vegetas voice thundered through Capsule Corp. As he got no answer he grumbled "That baka onna is so incompetent". It was about quarter to eight and he was VERY hungry. He had trained the whole day in the gravity machine and he even skipped meal just to become more powerful. "WOMAN, WHERE ARE YOU!!!"

"I'm here you jerk!" Bulma stepped into the kitchen. She looked wonderful. The long red dress fitted her perfectly and the silver bracelett shined as bright as her big blue eyes. Her hair was stucked up to some funny looking mess but it really looked good.Vegeta looked at her and almost stared but quickly put his usual smirk on. "Whatever you want Vegeta, I don't have time cause I'm going out today." Bulma snapped. "You can't go out before you made me food, woman!" "Argh, make it yourself, you're a grown-up!" As Vegeta wanted to bark back, Mrs Briefs entered the room and said "Oh Vegeta dear, I can cook you something. Oh Bulma you look amazing! Adrain will go crazy when he sees you!" Bulma smiled and blushed a bit and Vegeta hmpfed.

The doorbell rang and Bulma hurried to open it. "Hi Adrian!" "Hi Bulma, wow, you look great! Here, I got you some flowers!" "Thank you, I think I put them into a vase quickly, come in!"

They entered the kitchen and Vegeta eyed that guy carefully. 'That onna seems to prefer weaklings. After that wanna-be fighter, she should know better. But why do I care, she's only annoying me anyway! But though I don't like him' "Good evening Mrs Briefs, Good evening Mr uhm...?" "Oh this is Vegeta" Mrs Briefs cheered. "Mr Vegeta, hi!" Vegeta just mumbled something and put on his usual scowl. As Adrian seemed to feel kinda uneasy around Vegeta, Bulma hurried with the vase and then quickly left with him. As they got into the car Adrian asked her who this Vegeta was.

"Well, he lives here because uhm, you know, he is a, uhm, friend and he needed a place to stay, you know!" "Ah!" Was all he said and then they drove away.

--------------------------------------

AN: And, d'you like it? Okay, so Adrian hasn't done anything yet, but wait till you read next chapter! And how will Bulma react? What will Vegeta do? And what will we find out about Adrians dark past? If you want to find out: R&R PLEASE!!!!! I'm writing the next Chapter as soon as possible!!!


	2. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: Hey, geez, thanks for all the reviews!!! For asking me soooo kind to write the next part, here is:

**Decisions and Dangers - 2**

When Bulma and Adrian arrived at the party, she was really glad that she had listened to her mother earlier. Being with other people helped her not to think of Yamcha. Adrian introduced her to lots of new persons form his company. They all were very respectful because they were well aware of the fact that she was Bulma Briefs.

"And Bulma, do you like it here?" Adrian asked with a slight smile. "Oh yes, thanks for the invitation, really! The people here are great. You must have a very good atmosphere in your company, because it seems as if you all would be best friends or so!" "Well, ya know, one of our basic principles is that a good mood leads to a better worker!" He said that like some announcer on a tv-commercial and Bulma giggled. She didn't notice, that a strange person in a corner was watching her all the time.

***

Meanwhile in Capsule Corp., Vegeta tried to get his thoughts away from Bulma and her strange date. Acctually, the prince was probably the only one who found him shady. But he had learned through his life that he could trust his instincts because they were always right. 'Damn, why can't I get her out of my mind! It's not like I care for her, I mean that would be just ridiculous. It would be just so, so .... so Kakarot!' He looked slightly amused by the fact he would be like Kakarot, doing things like obeying his mate and stuff. 'Oh my, that earthlings are trying to drive me insane. But I won't allow this, I'm still the prince of all Saiyans! As if I would care about some puny female earthling, puh! The woman is old enough to know what she does or not. Argh, stop thinking about her, you need to train!!!' With that he put on his usual scowl and went back to the gravity room.

***

Bulma really liked being at the party with Adrian, but she found it kinda strange that he never took a step away from her. And with never she meant never. 'I really think he's cute, but I feel like dancing with someone else or chatting with someone else... I mean that's a party, oh Kami! Okay, maybe he thinks it's his duty as a gentleman, who knows' She finally excused herself to the bathroom without noticing that her watcher through the evening was following her.

Bulma went out of the cabin and looked into the mirror. ' Seems as if I'm the only one in here!' She relaxed a bit and closed her eyes. When she opened them again someone was standing behind her. Bulma jumped and gasped.

***

_RING RING_ The sound of the phone echoed through Capsule Corp. Mrs Briefs hurried to pick it up. "Hello, Capsule Corp.?" She cheered in the telephone with her usual happy voice. "Hello Mrs. Briefs, this is Son ChiChi. Is Bulma there?" "No dear, I'm sorry, she went out this night!" "A date, with whom? Do I know him?" ChiChi sounded really interested right now. "Yes, you met him one month ago when you came by and Adrian was still here. You know, Bulmas business partner, Adrian Pearson!" 

'What, THIS Adrian? Oh Kami, I kinda have odd feelings about him. Something about this guy is ... just wrong! I should tell Bulma about this' "Ah, I remember him now, well..." "Can I give her a message from you, dear?" "Ah, no, please just tell her to call me back when she's home ok?" "Sure, bye"

***

"Oh for Kami's sake you really scared me, you shouldn't just appear so sudden. A good friend of mine has the same problem, you know?" Bulma looked a bit angry at the young woman next to her. But she seemed to be ... afraid? 'Did I scare her? Oh Kami!' "Yo listen, I'm sorry if I was too..." "Please listen to me we don't have time!!!" The words burst out of the woman so quickly that Bulma could understand them only very laborious. Bulma looked at her blankly. "Uhm, firstly, who are you?" "I'm Lucy and there are things you should know! Things about Adrian!" "About Adrian? What's wrong with him he's the perfect gentleman." "He is not what he seems to be. At the beginning, he is all nice and stuff. But he will show you his real face very soon and that would be definitly very dangerous for you. Please believe me, I know it! I'm his ex-girlfriend!"

"So you wanna tell me he has, what, two faces?!" "Yes, you should leave quickly and without him so I ..." "So can go back to him, huh? Well, no way girl, just because you can't get over him and are jealous now? You have no right to tell lies about him! Be ashamed!" With that she stormed out of the bathroom.

"But I just wanted to help you..." Lucy looked sad but than she had a very good idea. She ran out of the door and headed directly towards... Capsule Corp?!

***

"Hey Bulma, what took you so long. Your make-up was already perfect" Adrian smiled at her sweetly. "Oh, some bitch was really annoying me. She wanted to tell me some stupid gossip about you." Bulma didn't see it but the expression on Adrians face darkened for brief moment. "Oh really? Well, you know, we shouldn't listen to such liars. That's not good" Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Yeah I agree. I'm really angry now can you bring me home? I just don't wanna stay any longer now." This dark expression on his face again "Sure Bulma, let's go. It's about time" "Huh?" 'About time?'

--------------------------------------

AN: O-oh, see where this is going? While Lucy is running the long way to CC, Adrian is taking Bulma '_home_'?! Hmmm...! I hope you liked this chapter! R&R please!!! Next one will be on as soon as possible!!!


	3. Dangers

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: Ha! Now finally in this chapter Adrian will do something bad *evil-smirk* oh, just read! And don't forget R&R PLEASE!!!

**Decisions and Dangers - 3**

Lucy was running like hell but the dinner party was in some country house of the big boss far away from the city and she had no car. She sure could have called a taxi but she considered that the time she waited for it and then drove to Capsule Corp. would take longer than just running. She was breathing very hard now. 'Oh my Kami! What will happen to her if I am too late. Just because I was too much of a coward to face him right there at the party! Damn! Just because I was too much of a coward to go to the police! Oh dammit!' She now ran even faster. 'What if he won't help me? People told me that this Vegeta and Bulma were always argueing. But they live together he just HAS to care, I mean, oh kami! If it's true what people told me about him than he's probably her only chance!' One thought suddenly crossed her mind 'What if he's not at home?!' Lucy stopped abruptly and stood still, her eyes wide, her breathing fast. She briefly closed her shocked eyes and shook her head. 'I don't know...' Then she started to run again.

***

Adrain and Bulma were sitting in his car and the radio was playing silently some cheesy song in the backround. Bulma has relaxed from her anger towards Lucy and hummed to the song. She looked over to Adrian and smiled. 'Yes, I understand that stupid girl from the bathroom. He looks really cute when he's driving.' Adrian smiled back briefly and concentrated on his driving again. 

Suddenly he drove to the roadside and stopped the car. Bulma looked at him curiously but was getting an odd feeling in her stomach. 'What if Lucy was right!' The words echoed in her head and she almost started to tremble but stopped when she saw Adrian searching desperately in his pockets. "Oh Kami, where's that ..." He grumbled and than stopped searching. He slowly started to bump his head on the steering wheel. "No, no, no!" "Adrian...?" He looked at her sadly. Bulma started to worry. "Oh Adrian, please tell me what's wrong. Why did you stop the car? And what are you searching for?" "Bulma, I wanted to cheer you up so I thought I should buy you something nice and give it to you after the party. But..." "But what?" He looked at her and then gritted his teeth. "I forgot it at home" He almost looked ashamed. 

Bulma looked at him a bit stunned but then smiled and said "Oh com'on, that's no problem. If it's that important to you, you can give me the present tomorrow..." "NO!!!" Bulma jumped and stared at him. "Why..." "Uhm, I mean, we could stop at my house and then I can get it and give it to you!" Bulma started to feel a bit uneasy. 'MAYBE LUCY WAS RIGHT!!! No way! She can't, we're talking about Adrian, I mean, hello!' She relaxed. "Okay, I agree" "Good! Great!" He breathed a sigh of relief and they drove to his house.

***

The car stopped in front of Adrians house which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. "Wow, Adrian, I didn't know you live this far away from every sign of civilisation." Bulma tried to grinned. "Aw, well, you know, I prefer the peaceful places." He grinned back and stepped out of the car. As Bulma stayed inside he bowed down to the window. "Why don't you come in with me? Are you afraid?" He grinned now even more. "No, of course not" Her voice was a bit shaky but then she stepped out of the car too.

They went inside of the house and Adrian turned the lights on. Actually it was a very beautiful house. There were lots of expensive carpets and one really amazing and big antique table made of dark wood. "Do you wanna sit down while I get it?" He pointed at the couch. "Sure, thanks" She sat down and looked around. Adrian was going upstairs and she now felt really stupid. Why had she been so afraid. Adrian was one of the nicest men she knew. He even bought her a present to their first date. 'Gee, I'm such a coward' She smiled innerly.

"Ha! Here it comes!" Adrian stormed downstairs with a little package. Bulma looked curiously at him and stood up. "What is it?" "Find out!" He handed it to her and she opened it. Her jaw dropped down and her eyes grew wide. "Oh Adrian, I'm speechless. This necklace is just wonderful. Thank you!" Bulma smiled and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. "I'll put it on, k? Turn around." Bulma turned her back on him and held some loose strands of her hair up with her hands. He put it around her neck.

Suddenly Bulma couldn't breathe anymore. He was strangulating her with the necklace. "Adrian, ...NO!" Her voice was hoarse and she tried to scream but she couldn't. "Help..." "Hush Bulma, don't try to speak. " His voice was colder than ice and the expression on his face was unreadable. Bulma croaked desperately. 'I'm dying, oh Kami, I don't wanna die yet' She sobbed and clinged desperately to her alertness but within seconds her eyes closed and she lost her consciousness. 

***

Lucy runned as fast as she could but as she has never been very sporty she was totally exhausted. 'I cannot just make a pause, this is about life and death. But if I don't stop for a second I'll get a heart attack' With that she fell on her knees, panting and wheezing. She was totally sweatty and you could see the steam rising from her warm body in the cold night. Her legs ached and so did her back. How far was Capsule Corp. away yet? She didn't know. It couldn't be that far anymore. 'It must not' She foreced herself to stand up and started to run again.

***

Vegeta went out of the gravity room and straight into the kitchen and towards the fridge. He needed a break badly. And something to eat, of course. Just as he wanted to grab the rest of the chicken the doorbell rang and its sound was echoeing through Capsule Corp. 'Damn humans, it's one o'clock in the morning. Why doesn't that blasted mother of the woman open the door?' The doorbell rang again, and as nobody opened it rang another time, louder and longer. "Dammit!" He headed to the door and opened it. 

"What the hell do you want here, mate of Kakarot?" ChiChi narrowed her eyes while looking at him. "I just wanted to talk to Bulma, is she already back from her date?" "How the hell should I know, I don't care about that puny woman!" ChiChi now looked a bit pissed and he smirked. "Then just let me go inside, so I can ask someone who cares, okay?" He finally stepped aside and ChiChi called out for Mrs Briefs.

"Oh hello ChiChi dear, nice to meet you again, long time no see. What can I do for you? You know, Bulma hasn't returned yet in case you are looking for her!" Mrs Briefs told her and ChiChi replied "Well, I think this Adrian is no good for Bulma and ..." "NO WAY!" "Yes way! I think you should..." "Oh dear, I think you think too much. Don't worry about that, Bulma will return soon and she will be alright, okay? You should better go home now, I'm sure your husband is waiting for you." "Uhm, well ... okay" 

Vegeta watched ChiChi leaving. He had heared the whole discussion. 'What was Kakarot's mate talking about. Is that whole Adrian thing worrying her so much that she comes here in the middle of the night? Wait a minute, what am I thinking. Who cares about this puny earthling.' He tried not to think of Bulma but that uneasy felling didn't want to go away.

--------------------------------------

AN: Hmmm, Lucy will reach Capsule Corp. in the next chapter! What will Vegeta do? What will Adrian do to Bulma? If you wanna find out: read the next chapter and R&R PLEASE!!!! I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible.


	4. More Dangers

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: Oh my! Bulma is in danger and you dare to read the personal note?! Hurry and don't forget R&R/FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!

**Decisions and Dangers - 4**

Bulma awoke with a terrible headache and a sore throat. 'What has happened?' she thought numbly. She slowly opened her eyes but soon realized that there was no use for them. It was more than dark, where-ever she was. Very dark. She shivered. She found herself laying on something soft, it felt like a bed. She wanted to sit up but she couldn't. Her hands were in handcuffs above her head. She guessed she was locked into the bedstead. 'What the hell has happened to me?!' The words were echoeing desperately in her head.

With a flash, her memories returned and she inhaled sharply. "Adrian..." She barely wisphered the name All out of sudden, panic began to grow inside of her. Because of the question, she couldn't answer. The question, that won't let her rest or relax.

'What is he going to do to me?'

A door squeaked and a bit of light filled the room...no, the cellar in which she was. Yes, it was an ordinary cellar with lots of cardboard boxes and old stuff and much more old stuff. And Bulma was right, she was lying on a large bed. There was the click of a switch and an old light bulb started to fill the room with dim brightness. She heard the door close and footsteps went downstairs. To her.

***

"Where the hell is Capsule Corp.!!!" Lucy's shouting reverberated through the forrest. Sweat was running down her face and her body. Her breath was loud and heavy. She wiped her forehead 'dry' with one hand and took a look around. Nothing but trees. And this damn endless road. She really started to become angry. 'Just run, okay? Don't think about it!' She let out a frustrated sigh and started to run again. 

But what she found behind the next curve took her breath away. "I've reached Capsule Corp. ...." A hopefull smile crossed her lips.

***

Vegeta went out of the gravity room. He had trained enough today and he was more than tired. He went inside the building and turned the lights on. Just as he was about to sit down the doorbell rang. 'If that's that stupid bitch ChiChi again I'm going to blast her!' he thought frustrated and went to the door as everybody else was asleep. 

"What the hell do you want here mate of K... who are you?!" Vegeta scowled at the human in front of him. The woman seemed to faint every second and he could tell she was pretty exhausted. "I....*_pant_*...am Lucy....*_pant_*....and you ....*_pant_*....need to help ....*_pant_*....Bulma! She's in ....*_pant_*....danger!" Lucy (guess what?;-) panted and was sweating very heavily. "What do you mean she's in danger?!" He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her slightly. "It's Adrian!" "Where is Bulma!!!" "I guess they are in his house by now" "Ok, where is his house!"

***

"ChiChi, where have you been?" Goku woke up, a little bit confused. "I was at Capsule Corp. I'm worried about Bulma. She went to a date with that Adrian guy. I don't trust him. There's something about him I just don't like." "What did Bulma's Mom say?" "She said, that I shouldn't worry and that Bulma is going to be alright." "And you don't think so?" "Ah well, I think I'm just a little overprotective." 'A little?!' Goku thought while hiding a grin. "You shouldn't think about the Adrian thing, she won't stay with him anyway..." "Huh?" Goku suddenly realized what he said and blushed. "Uhm, I mean, uhm, I think they're just not meant for each other, you know what I mean? She'll find someone better, hm?" He smiled unsecurily and ChiChi eyed him suspiciously.

***

Bulma struggled against the chains as the footsteps came closer. She started to whimper as her violent movements left bloody cuts on her wrists. Adrian came closer and stopped next to the bed. For some seconds they just stared at each other. Her eyes, full of fear. His eyes, full of plans? Evil plans! 'Oh Kami, I'm not gonna get outta here alive...'

--------------------------------------

AN: Ok ok I'm sorry. I'm just not quite sure how exactly I'm going to continue. Just gimme some days, k? Anyways, I'm begging on my knees for reviews!!!!!!!! I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible. *smile* cu!!!


	5. In His Cellar

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: Hey, sorry for the cliffhanger in chapter 4! But anyway, you're reviews showed me that you like the story so here is chapter 5, just for you guys! 

**Decisions and Dangers - 5**

Adrian sat down on the edge of the bed and eyed the blood that ran down her hands and arms. "Don't hurt yourself, Bulma. I'll do that for you." He smiled the coldest smile Bulma had ever seen. She gritted her teeth in response "What the hell is wrong with you?" He didn't react on her question. His eyes slid over Bulma's body and he nodded. "You're truly beautiful" He stroked her cheek and in response she turned her head away. He then grabbed her chin brutally and forced her to look at him. "You will do whatever I want you to do! And you will stay alive as long as you please me!" With that he leaned forward and kissed her roughly. Bulma struggled but it didn't work. Suddenly she realized that one of his hands was wandering down to her breasts. She now totally panicked. She pushed away from his kiss and screamed as loud as she could. He quickly knocked her out with a punch in the face.

***

Lucy was sitting alone in Capsule Corp. She had described the difficult way to Adrian's house pretty good but Vegeta was just to impatient to listen to her, he just flew away. 'How is he going to find her? He babbled something about that he could sense her. Strange' She promised Vegeta to wait here but she felt like she couldn't. She needed to go there too. So she stood up and started to run again. 'I seem to run a lot today' she thought bitterly.

***

Vegeta ran out of Capsule Corp. and flew into the cold night as fast as he could. While he was flying he tried to concentrate on Bulma's ki. For one moment he thought he would feel a/her ki rising but then it was gone again. He couldn't sense her by now but he could feel that she was in terrible danger. 'Why do I care so much for this woman? She's not different to all the other earthlings. I guess I just do this because of the debt. I live in her house and I eat her food and I use her robots. I think I owe her something. If she survives this I won't owe her anything anymore.' A confident smirk crossed his lips as he continued searching for Bulma.

***

Adrian stood by the bed of the still unconscious Bulma, in his hand a bucket of ice-water. "I think this will wake you up" He poured the cold water in her face and on her chest. Her eyes snapped open and she breathed loudly. "C..C...Cold..." was all she said.

"You shouldn't have screamed in the first place. By the way, nobody would've ever heared you."

"Please let me go. I...I won't tell anybody what had happened. You won't get into any trouble. I promise."

She looked at him, her eyes were begging desperately. He just started to laugh but was serious again very quickly. "You are not in the position to make suggestions. Got that?" 

Bulma's mind raced. 'What shall I do, oh Kami, what shall I do?! If I say the wrong thing he'll probably just kill me!!! Damn, I know the most powerful fighters but I'm gonna get killed by some puny earthling. Wait a minute, I sound like Vegeta!'

"Hey, I said: got that?" His voice was impatient and much too threatening. She just nodded slightly.

"Good. Now that we got that, we can go on were we last stopped." Bulma looked puzzled for a moment but then remembered what he was talking about. "A...A...Adrian, com'on, I mean, you don't really want this...............do you?" Bulma was breathing slowly. She had stopped pulling on her chains. Not only that it was useless, it caused her terrible pain.

Again, he wasn't listening to her anymore. He payed much more attention to the body before him. He began to touch her and stroke her but no matter how much Bulma tried she couldn't just shut up and let this happen. She was well aware of her helpless situation but she had to do something. She felt her clothing removed and was totally nude after a few seconds. In her mind she was screaming like hell but in reality she just cried silent tears. 'Help.....'

--------------------------------------

AN: Aaaaaahhhhhhh, another cliffhanger! SORRY! But this way I can upload quicklier. Please review!!!!!!!! I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible. Promise!


	6. The Tactic

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: Hey, again, sorry for the cliffhanger in chapter 5! But in this chapter, there are going to happen some really important things, you know?

**Decisions and Dangers - 6**

Vegeta was totally concentrating. He even slowed down the flying to scan for Bulma. 'Her Ki is so damn difficult to locate!' he thought 'If she wouldn't be such a weakling, I would've already found her! Damn!' He eyed the trees under him. Nothing special, actually, a normal forrest. There were trees and a river and trees, and trees, and a house and... 'Wait a minute, a house?!' He flew down and landed in front of the house. He didn't bother with sensing and just broke the door and went in. If it was the wrong house, he would just ask the people in which direction Adrian's was. 

He didn't turn the lights on, his saiyan eyes were good enough to see even in this semi-darkness. There were lots of expensive carpets and one really amazing and big antique table made of dark wood. (déjà vù?) Suddenly he heard somebody whimper. Could it be....'Bulma?'

***

Adrian heard the loud crack of the breaking door. 'Damn!!!' He looked at the shivering Bulma beneath him. "I guess we will have to continue this another time." he whispered. He quickly stood up and disappeared in one dark corner. There must be some secret escape thing, Bulma thought. Tears were running down her face and she sobbed slightly. 

***

Lucy was running through the forrest, panting and sweating. 'I must be very close to his house' she thought. But then she heard somebody running in her direction. 'Who's that? Maybe it's Vegeta and he got lost. Yeah, it must be Vegeta' The man was still running but it was to dark to see his face. So she just waved her hands (how useful) and called out "Hey Vegeta! You're running in the wrong direction! Adrian's house is behind you!" As he got closer he still didn't say anything. 'Maybe he can't see me either' "Vegeta, it's me, Lucy!" 

He got closer and closer. As he stood before her he grabbed her by her wrist. Lucy looked up at him, suddenly realizing that this was definitely not Vegeta. She glared at him with a horrified gaze. 

"Hello Lucy! Long time no see." 

She screamed.

***

Vegeta stormed down the stairs to what seemed to be the cellar. There was another door but he blasted it out of the way. He flew down the last meters into the room and stopped. What he saw was breaking his heart. "Woman..." 

There laid Bulma, completely nude with strangulation marks on her throat and a very obvious bruise on her cheek. She was shivering and crying, but when she saw him she couldn't help but look down with embarrassment, as if it would be her fault. After a few seconds he recovered from the shock of her sight and put the blanket that layed beside the bed above her. He broke the chains easily and helped her up. "Are you okay? I mean, uhm, did he..." He couldn't say it.

"I'm okay. He didn't rape me." She paused. "Because of you." She looked at him with tears still running down her face "Thank you"

Now that he was sure that she was okay, he could finally ask her. "Where is that son of a bitch?"

Suddenly they heard a scream.

***

Lucy struggled against Adrians grip. "Let go!" 

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I don't want anything from you. I didn't plan that. But the fact that you are here is just perfect. Your scream was my diversionary tactic. Bye" With that he ran back into the darkness.

'A diversionary tactic? Huh? For whom?' But then she realized what his plan must be and her eyes widened. "Shit..."

***

Vegeta wanted to fly towards the scream. That was probably where that son of a bitch was. But as he started to fly he felt Bulma grip his wrist. He looked at her questioning and she looked back, her eyes pleading and full of fear. "Woman, let go!" He wanted to say it more demanding but it sounded softer.

"Please don't leave me alone in here, Vegeta! What if he comes back?"

"That's why I'm going after him" He stated simply.

She let go of his wrist and nodded.

***

Vegeta flew in the direction where he heard the scream a minute ago. He scanned the area and then saw a woman. She was waving her hands so he landed. She was constantly babbling so quickly that he couldn't understand a word. "Woman! Slow down! What's going on? Why are you not at Capsule Corp. like I told you?"

Lucy took a deep breath and then told him about Adrian's tactic.

***

Bulma sat down on the bed she was chained at only a few minutes ago. She wrapped the blanket tight around herself. She was still sobbing and she found that she couldn't stop. 'Must be the shock' she thought. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Vegeta was here now and theredore she was safe. He was probably kicking this bastard's ass right now. That thought made her grin. "He'll pay"

"Don't be so sure about that, honey"

--------------------------------------

AN: Am I cruel? *evilsmirk* Hehe! I hope you still like the story! I just don't wanted it to end with Vegeta's arrival, you know! Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!! I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible. I honestly promise!


	7. Thank You

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: As it seems that all you guys are angry at me for my cliffhangers I tried to avoid making one this time! *smirk* Find out if I suceeded! 

**Decisions and Dangers - 7**

Bulma slowly turned around to see who it was. But she already knew. "Adrian?"

"Who else did you expect? Vegeta?" He laughed hoarsely "Are you together with him or what?"

"No, we aren't a couple but he'll safe me anyway! Better run for your life as long as you can you bastard!" She tried to speak determined but the fear must have been very obvious because he just smiled. Suddenly he smacked her hard. Bulma flew to the ground and winced.

"Enough playing, bitch! There's no time!" 

With that he threw her on her back and pulled the blanket away. He pinned her armes over her head with one hand. With the other one he opened his trousers.

"NO!!! HELP, VEGETA!!!" Bulma struggled under his tight grip.

"SHUT UP! No one's going to help you! I always get what I want!"

"But not this time."

Both, Bulma's and Adrian's head, snapped in the direction where the voice came from. Bulma sighed with relief "Vegeta..." Adrian's eyes narrowed in frustration. "You better leave now! Or did you come to watch?" He looked at Vegeta, grinning, waiting for an answer.

Vegeta stepped closer to the two who still laid on the ground. "Stand up!" he commanded to him. Adrian gritted his teeth and got up.

"So what are you going to do now?" Adrian mocked him, looking down at the shorter man.

"It's all very well for you to mock. After all, these are the last seconds of your pathetic life." Vegeta smirked confident.

With that, he grabbed Adrian by his throat with one arm and tightend his grip slowly. Adrian punched on Vegeta's arm but with no success.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry" he begged hoarsley "I didn't know that she is your woman, but let go." Adrian desperately tried to breathe.

Vegeta looked at him disgusted. "Now you're begging. How pathetic can someone be?" With one quick movement he broke Adrians neck and let him fall to the ground. 

"Vegeta..." Bulma stood there, sobbing, the blanket was wrapped around her and tears rolled down her face. He looked at her. It made him feel very uncomfortable when the woman was crying. 'What am I supposed to do' he thought. Bulma just ran towards him, buried her head into his shoulder and started to cry uncontrollably. After a few seconds of hestitation he put one arm around her.

***

On the cellar-stairs stood Lucy, watching the whole scenery. Suddenly someone tipped her on her shoulder. Lucy started and turned around. There stood a tall man with weird black hair. 

"Hi, I'm Goku, a friend of Bulma. I can take you home if you want to. Vegeta has everything under control here." 

Vegeta looked towards Goku and nodded, as a sign for him that everything's okay and that he could leave.

"How did you know that Bulma was in danger?" Lucy asked confused.

"That's a long story. I'll tell you on the way to your home, k?"

***

Vegeta picked the sobbing Bulma up and they flew to Capsule Corp. On the way, she looked up at him, feeling so safe in his arms. "Vegeta?"

He looked down at her "What?"

She smiled "I'm glad that you are here." She thought she'd see him blush slightly and then he looked up again and hmphed.

They arrived at Capsule Corp. and he carried her to her room. As he wanted to go away Bulma called out after him. "What again?" he asked.

Bulma stepped towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Vegeta looked at her, one eyebrow raised. 

"Thank you!" She said blushing, went into her room and closed her door. Vegeta stood there for a while, still confused about her reaction. Then he smiled and said very quietly "You're welcome, Bulma."

The End

--------------------------------------

AN: MBWAHAHAHAHA!!! That's it, folks! The End, finally! COMPLETE COMPLETE! YAY!!! Please please please review cause I'm really curious what you think! Oh, and to all flamers: "Bring it on, if you dare!" MBWAHAHAHAHA!!!


End file.
